fattechfandomcom-20200214-history
Client WG: Lady GaGa
Stefani Germanotta aka Lady GaGa was a client for F-Tech that saw supervision from Stacie Greene in 2010. This is the documented and observed weight gain report. Arrival Weight *'Report filed by Stacie Greene:' *'Stefani Germanotta AKA Lady GaGa' *'Initial Weight: 115 lbs' *'Current Weight: 115 lbs' Initial observation of subject's body: Stefani's face is sharp and thin, no noticeable fat on it. Stefani's arms are thin and some small muscle mass is noticeable, nothing else of note. Stefani's breasts are rounded and fairly average in size, nothing noteworthy. Stomach is flat with a soft hint of abdominal muscles, a very little bit of fat exists; only noticeable upon touch. Stefani's hips are nothing of note, fairly avaerage. The buttocks is pronounced but not overly so, some cellulite noticed on thighs during certain movements, though barely. Overall fairly average body size and type, not for long however. Targeted Areas: Buttocks, hips, thighs, lower waist and legs. Pear-shaped future. Phase 1 *'Stefani Germanotta AKA Lady GaGa' *'Initial Weight: 115 lbs' *'Current Weight: 257 lbs' *'Total Weight Gained: 142 lbs' Subject Observation: Stefani's face is fuller and more rounded, cheeks are full and jiggle slightly while she eats, a double chin lies below the first and neck appears fuller. Stefani's arms are thicker and more full looking, fat on bicep hangs somewhat. Breasts are more rounded and fuller noticeable is the added weight, causing them to droop somewhat. Stomach no longer flat and pooches out, beginning to hang some what over waist roll wrapped around center of belly hiding belly button. Hips are cellulite riddled and very full rolls beginning to form where hips meet waist, buttocks much fuller cellulite covering it as well, if growth continues will need to take action to compensate. Legs thicker and more tubular, noticeable roll on back of each knee thighs touch about midway and jiggle as she walks. Overall subject is quite fat, but still has a long way to go. Phase 2 *'Stefani Germanotta AKA Lady GaGa' *'Initial Weight: 115 lbs' *'Current Weight: 389 lbs' *'Total Weight Gained: 274 lbs' Subject Observation: Changes in Stefani are dramatic both externally and internally. Physically whatever resemblance to Stefani's former size is gone, her chest is far more pronounced and rounded all the added weight has made them droop and hang to rest on to her belly. Stefani's arms are thicker with definite hang to them from added weight. Belly is quite large and protruding hanging low to cover her the fronts of her thighs, large fold of fat runs along belly button, a roll near where her waist is, marks where her very large hips meet. Stefani's hips are tremendous for someone her size, they jut out to each side of her, cellulite covers nearly every inch rolls are prevalent. Buttocks is extremely full and wide, it dominates her figure. Surprised at results so far. Phase 3 *'Stefani Germanotta AKA Lady GaGa' *'Initial Weight: 115 lbs' *'Current Weight: 587lbs' *'Total Weight Gained: 472lbs' Subject Observation: Final Report: Stefani is by far the heaviest client, I or the company, have ever seen. Subject's body has no resemblance to the one she had a little over a year ago. Face is very full and rounded with a thick second chin and third coming, neck is gone replaced by ring of fat. Stefani's arms are thick and rounded the elbows only being dimples, fat on bicep hangs off and grazes fate on forearm and elsewhere. Stefani will require custom made bras from now on, each of her breasts are heavy with added weight and sag on top of her belly, each one is fairly small (though large by any standards) for her size. Subject's belly is quite large and drooping, obscureing a good deal of her thighs, rolls on her sides and where her belly and hips meet mark where her waist is or was. Stefani's hips are truly tremendous, having absolutely no defintion to them, except for the dimples and craters of cellulite. Her rear is equally large, the added weight causes glutes to sag and droop, bumping into her thighs sometimes. Thighs touch perpetually and rub together all the time, rolls on backs of knees mark where they once were. Much can be learned from Stefani for future clients. Category:F-Tech Clients